


Не ненависть

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Mini, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: События разворачиваются после ЕоТ, в пространстве временного замка, куда попал Мастер с Рассилоном.





	Не ненависть

Рассилон приблизился к лицу скованного пленника.  
\- Я заставлю тебя говорить.  
Мастер усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Он знал, что Рассилон может и не такое. В бесконечной петле, в которой застряли Тайм Лорды, было достаточно времени, чтобы научиться жестокости. Хотя легендарному Рассилону всегда было этого не занимать.

***

Собственный крик всё еще звенел в ушах, а сломанная нога отдавалась адской болью во всем теле. Но мысли были четкими и ясными. На самом деле, Мастера удивлял тот факт, что для «разговора» Рассилон выбрал банальные пытки. При всем богатстве выбора фантазии главному Тайм Лорду определенно не хватало.  
Вторая нога хрустнула, словно тоненькая веточка. Мастер снова закричал. Ему было больно, но в его жизни было достаточно боли, чтобы научиться с презрением относится к ней. Правда, отсутствие барабанного боя в голове сбивало с толку и лишало главного козыря: ярости и злости, которые так часто управляли им, помогая превозмогать всё.  
\- Ты будешь говорить? – Рассилон опустился рядом с привалившимся к стене пленником. – Я знаю, что у вас с Доктором есть ментальная связь. И знаю, что он сделает для тебя всё. Даже вытащит из замка времени, если почувствует, что ты жив. Позови его. Ну же, Мастер, прекрати свои мучения. Позови его! – сорвался на крик Тайм Лорд.  
Мастер лишь иронично приподнял брови и слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Зови его сам, если так скучаешь, - насмешливо проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от напряжения и сдерживаемой боли. – Мне без надобности этот зануда. Он испортит всё веселье.  
Рассилон скривился, потом встал и поставил сапог на колено Мастеру.  
\- Ты пожалеешь о своих словах. Но я дам тебе время передумать.  
Под куполом цитадели снова разнесся отчаянный крик.

***

Мастер был готов ко всему. За свой долгий век он повидал немало пыток, правда, сам не был их сторонником. Проще было информацию добыть обманом, а потом убить. Хотя теперь, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка его тела наполнена болью, хотелось отдать должное мастерству Рассилона. Этот способ наверняка срабатывал с другими. С другими, не с ним.  
\- У тебя еще остались вопросы, мой лорд? – прохрипел Мастер, пытаясь разглядеть палача за маревом, что стояло перед глазами. – А то наша беседа стала меня утомлять.  
\- Я заметил.  
Голос Рассилона был груб, в нем слышалась досада и ненависть. Мастер очень хорошо знал, как они звучат. И ему доставляло удовольствие знать, что живая легенда Галлифрея, ничего не может поделать с ним.  
После нескольких минут молчания Рассилон заговорил снова. На этот раз слова были слишком мягкими, а тон спокойным и умиротворенным. И это пугало.  
\- Как жаль, что ты не хочешь оказать мне услугу, мой лорд Мастер. Ты мог бы управлять Галлифреем.  
\- Этими развалинами? Избавь меня от этого, - разбитые губы шевелились с трудом, но промолчать было выше его сил.  
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора, - делано печально произнес Рассилон. – Последний раз спрашиваю, ты позовешь Доктора?  
Собрать силы, сосредоточиться. Мастер чуть-чуть приподнялся на руках и усмехнулся. Говорить сил не было. Первый раз в жизни ему хотелось умереть ради покоя, без всяких шансов на возрождение. Просто покой.  
Рассилон сделал несколько шагов к нему и протянул руку в железной перчатке. Глаза Мастера расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел, как металл рвет остатки одежды вместе с кожей. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, но всё равно слышал треск ломающихся ребер. Жгучая, всепоглощающая боль затопила всё существо, и если бы голосовые связки уже не были сорваны, то крик, вырвавшийся изо рта, мог бы разрушить остатки стен цитадели. В горле что-то забурлило, и на губах появились кровавые пузыри. Крик захлебнулся в крови, остался немым ужасом в глазах. Как же хотелось позвать Его, чтобы всё закончилось, чтобы Он спас, как делал это всегда. Мастер знал, что Доктор пойдет ради него в ад, но не хотел еще раз обрекать на это.  
Вкрадчивый голос Рассилона пробился через агонию, царящую в голове:  
\- Ты не передумал? Я могу это прекратить или в противном случае вырву твои сердца по очереди. Что скажешь?  
Мастер открыл глаза. Зрение вдруг стало четким, привычное марево ушло, давая увидеть насмешливую полу-улыбку Рассилона. Мастер опустил голову, с каким-то безразличием рассматривая свою распахнутую, словно пиджак, грудную клетку. Он видел, как в знакомом барабанном ритме двигаются ярко-красные сгустки плоти – его сердца.  
\- Тебе есть, что мне сказать, мой лорд Мастер? – ласково поинтересовался Тайм Лорд в бордовых одеждах.  
Дыхание пленника было тяжелым и прерывистым. Изо рта и носа стекала кровь, но глаза оставались ясными и широко открытыми.  
\- Ну же? – он сжал в кулак железную перчатку.  
Мастер с огромным трудом заставил руку двигаться, медленно поднимая её к груди. Рассилон презрительно наблюдал за ним. Вдох… кровь заливается в горло, не давая дышать. Выдох… насыщенный солено-металлический вкус наполняет рот. Собрать все силы. Всё, что осталось. Всё, на что способен, вложить в одно стремительное движение. Рука змеей скользнула в грудную клетку, сжимая в пальцах что-то горячее и трепещущее. Рвануть… изо всех сил. Мастер отпрянул назад, прижимаясь к стене и вытягивая кулак вперед. Рассилон отшатнулся и, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на одно колено. В окровавленных пальцах всё еще ритмично билось сердце.  
\- Что… как… зачем ты… - прошипел Рассилон. – Я думал, что ты его ненавидишь.  
Хриплый, еле слышный шепот сорвался с губ:  
\- Я тоже так думал, но оказался не прав.  
Мастер чуть наклонил голову в бок и сильнее сжал пальцы правой руки, боясь уронить то, что в них зажато. По губам скользнула еле заметная улыбка. Сердца сжались еще раз и замерли. Широко распахнутые зеленые глаза остановились, уставившись куда-то вдаль, в самое сердце временной воронки, чтобы еще раз увидеть Доктора.


End file.
